


Always Here

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: From an early age you realised you were able to communicate with your soulmate by writing on your skin.





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Number 8 of the Soulmate AU series.

“Hewo?”

To say that you were confused when that one simple word suddenly appeared on your left arm would be an understatement. You’d been 5-years-old and sat in class on your first day at school. You weren’t sure what the word said, you couldn’t read yet. You knew you hadn’t written it, but there it was on your arm in big black letters.

You’d rushed into the bathroom crying because you thought that one of the older kids at the school was using their powers to scare you. You rubbed it off and tried to forget about it. But two days later it was back again…

“Hewo?”

You rubbed it off and grabbed one of your felt tip pens and decided to write on your arm in response.

“Hello?”

You kept watching your arm for a reply, but nothing came back. You sighed and rubbed it off, pushing the whole thing to the back of your mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had completely forgotten about the incident when you were 5, but on your 10th birthday it all came back to you when, out of nowhere, another note appeared on your arm.

“Hello? Please be there.”

You weren’t sure why, but you grabbed the nearest pen and wrote your own note on your arm.

“Hello? I’m here. Where are you? Who are you?”

You sat watching your arm, not sure what to expect. Minutes ticked by slowly as you waited. You were just about to give up when…

“You’re there! It’s true! Wow! I’m Harry, Harry Hook! I’m on the Isle! Who are you?”

You giggled at his obvious excitement and wiped off space on your arm before writing back…

“Hi Harry! I’m {Y/N} Pan! How are we doing this? Do you have magic? I don’t, but my daddy says when I’m bigger he’ll teach me to fly! I live in Auradon, but I don’t want to :( ”

His reply came back quickly.

“Why don’t you want to be there? I’d give anything to be away from here. I hate it.”

You sat for a minute trying to find the right words.

“I don’t fit in here. I’m the weird kid.”

“I’m weird too, but here that seems normal. I just want to be away from the darkness… and my dad.”

“Why?”

You sat waiting for a reply, but for some reason Harry stopped writing. Sadly you cleaned your arm, put your pen away and went to join your birthday party, your thoughts still on this mysterious Harry from the Isle.

You hadn’t heard from Harry in a while. You were beginning to worry about him when out of the blue you noticed his shaky handwriting on your arm.

“{Y/N}?”

“I’m here, Harry. Are you okay?”

“No… ”

“What happened?”

“My father found out that I’ve been talking to you. He told me I’m not allowed to again… I’m sorry {Y/N}, but he scares me. I can’t disobey him. I’m sorry.”

“I understand Harry. I’ll send you a little hi every now and then so you don’t forget me :) ”

“Thank you. I have to go, he’s coming. Bye.”

You had sat for hours looking at that short conversation before you finally allowed yourself to wipe them away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had managed to keep your promise every week for the next few years. Occasionally Harry would write back with a little heart or smile, but never any actual words. You missed talking to him, but at least you had some comfort that he was still alive at least.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were sat in Virtues and Values class fighting the urge to fall asleep when you felt the instantly recognisable tickle of a pen on your arm. Smiling softly to yourself you looked down at your arm.

“{Y/N}?”

Making sure nobody was looking, you quickly wrote back…

“Hi Harry.”

You went back to writing notes from the lesson while you waited for his reply. It didn’t take long.

“I have to be quick… I’m moving to Auradon!”

You’re eyes widened in shock. You knew King Ben was intent on bringing every child from the Isle to Auradon, but you never realised it would mean that Harry would be moving.

“When?”

“Saturday!”

Your heart sank. Saturday was your father’s birthday and you would be going back to Neverland for the weekend.

“I won’t be here. I have to go home for the weekend. I won’t get to meet you :( ”

“Oh… ”

“But I’ll be back first thing Monday… If you want to meet me then?”

“Monday? I guess a few more days won’t hurt :) ”

“I’ll bring you back something awesome from home :) As a welcome present.”

“Finally meeting you will be welcome enough :) ”

You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from giggling. This was the most you and Harry had written in years and he was being flirty. It surprised you how much you actually liked it.

“You’d better start packing :) I’ll see you in 3 days!”

“3 days! I’ll be waiting!”

You smiled to yourself. 3 days and you’d finally get to meet the boy you’ve spent most of your life wondering about. As the lesson ended you quickly packed your books and pen back in your bag and rushed out. You had to finish packing for Neverland because you were leaving that night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You seem happy… I mean, happier than usual,” smiled Sandy, your roommate, as she watched you skip around the room picking up random things to put in your bag.

“Do I?” you smiled. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re never usually this excited to be going home for a weekend.”

“But it’s my father’s birthday, which means all my cousins will be back in Neverland too.”

“No, that’s not it,” said Sandy, shaking her head. “You’ve heard from Harry, haven’t you?”

You stopped what you were doing and looked at her.

“W-who?”

“The boy you keep writing on your arm too,” Sandy smirked. “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

“I…I…”

You were stunned that you’d been caught out.

“It’s okay {Y/N},” Sandy smiled. “We all have that special someone we write to. It’s part of life.”

“It is? I mean, I didn’t know anyone else could do it.”

“You mean you don’t know what it means?”

You shook your head and sat on the edge of your bed.

“We just thought it was some sort of magic, and that’s why his father tried to stop us talking when we were kids.”

“Kids? How long have you been talking to him?”

“I got the first message from him when I was 5…”

“5!?!? And you still haven’t met him?”

“He… um… He’s on the Isle…”

“The Isle??? You mean he’s a villain’s kid???”

You nod slightly, chewing on the edge of your lip slightly.

“But he’s supposed to be coming here Saturday as part of King Ben’s ruling to get all the kids off the Isle…”

“This is crazy,” said Sandy, shaking her head. “Your soulmate is a Villain Kid…”

“My what?”

“Your soulmate.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Sandy. We just happened to find out we could talk to each other, and we seem to get along…”

“{Y/N}!” Sandy said, stopping you from rambling. “The fact you can talk to each other the way you do means you’re soulmates.”

“What?”

“That’s how everyone finds their soulmate. Look I’ll show you. Hand me a pen.”

You reached over to your desk and picked up a pen.

“This doesn’t make sense….”

“Just give me the pen.”

You cautiously hand her the pen and watch as she writes a note on her own arm…

“Hi Freckles.”

“Freckles?” you asked.

Sandy just winked and chuckled. Soon enough a message back appeared on her arm.

“Hi there my Sweet Nightmare. How’s my favourite girl?”

“Sweet Nightmare?”

“Don’t ask,” chuckled Sandy, quickly writing back.

“I’m good. Just trying to prove a point to {Y/N}. You think you could pop to our room for 2 seconds so I can say ‘I told you so’ to her?”

“I’ll be right there!”

You looked at Sandy in confusion as she just smiled and wiped the pen from her arm. It didn’t take long before there was a soft knock on your dorm room door.

“Go on,” smiled Sandy, nodding towards the door.

You got up from your bed and walked over to the door. Pulling it open you were surprised to see Sandy’s boyfriend, Carlos, stood at the door.

“Carlos!” you said in surprise.

“Hey {Y/N}. So, did I help my Sweet Nightmare prove her point?” he chuckled.

“Yes, you did Freckles!” called out Sandy. “Thank you baby!”

Carlos chuckled and poked his head around the door to blow Sandy a kiss.

“Glad I could help. We still on for our date tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sandy smiled.

“Cool! See you tomorrow. See ya {Y/N},” he smiled as he headed off.

You slowly closed the door and turned around to face Sandy, your face a mask of pure shock. Sandy shook her head laughing at you.

“How? How is that possible?” you asked.

“Soulmates my dear,” she laughed.

You shuffled over to your bed and flopped face first onto it, causing Sandy to laugh even more.

“It’s not that bad {Y/N}.”

“I was not expecting any of this. I don’t even know him!”

“That’s the fun part. Oh, Monday, when you get back, is going to be so much fun!”

“Shut up!” you groaned, suddenly worried what would happen on Monday when you finally met Harry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You okay sweetheart?” asked your father, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“I’m fine,” you smiled, turning to face him.

If anyone ever saw you and your father together they would think you were actually brother and sister instead of father and daughter. Your father had moved to London to be with your mother and allowed himself to grow up… until you were born. He couldn’t handle being that grown up and had gone back to Neverland. Now he was still the… 19-year-old version of your father he had been when you were born. You knew really though that if he’d allowed himself to stay in London and grow up he’d be 36 today, hence the birthday party, but to your father and all your family in Neverland he was 19 again… and always would be.

“You seem distracted,” he pushed.

“I was just thinking about something…”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not really. I’m just a little nervous about going back to school.”

“That’s not like you. You’re usually excited to go back.”

“There’s a lot of new kids from the Isle arriving this weekend.”

“And you’re worried that they might not be as nice as the ones that are already there?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about. I mean, who wouldn’t love to be friends with you? You’re amazing. You’re smart, funny, handsome… Oh wait, that’s me,” he laughed, causing you to laugh.

“Thanks dad,” you smiled, hugging him. “I needed that.”

“That’s my girl. Now come on, we’ve got cake.”

“Real cake?”

“Yes, your mum made it,” your father smiled. “Although it might not taste as good as the imaginary stuff.”

The two of you laughed as you headed off to find the rest of your family to enjoy your father’s birthday party.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d arrived back at Auradon earlier than usual Monday morning. You had spent the rest of the weekend spending time with your family, but you kept finding your mind slipping into thoughts of the boy who would be waiting for you when you returned. With every passing step up to the dorm rooms you found yourself getting more nervous about what it might actually mean to meet Harry. Did he realise what the bond the two of you meant? Would he be disappointed when he found out who you were? You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the door in front of you open, until you walked straight into someone.

You looked up to see who you had bumped into. You quickly realised they were a new student because you didn’t recognise him. If someone had asked you to describe the boy in front of you all you would’ve been able to say was “Wow!”. You were immediately drawn to his eyes, that you were sure were bluer than any water you had ever seen… including the sparkling clear waters of Neverland. You quickly realised that you were staring and pulled your gaze away.

“Oh, sorry,” you said, leaning down to pick up your backpack. “I was in my own little world.”

“My fault, lass,” he said with a smooth Scottish accent. “I should’ve been watching where I was going instead of being too busy thinking about getting breakfast before my roommate gets there and eats every egg in sight.”

“I’d best let you get on your way then,” you smiled, stepping around him. “See you around.”

“Aye,” he smiled. “I hope yeh do.”

You smiled again and continued down to your own dorm room. You didn’t bother looking back, if you had you would’ve seen that the mysterious boy was watching you.

“What you looking at?” asked Gil, walking up behind Harry.

“None of yeh business,” said Harry, finally tearing his eyes away from you and walking off down the hall.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You knew you should try and contact Harry to arrange meeting up, but part of you was too scared to. After talking to Sandy when you’d got back to your dorm room, you were even more convinced that he wouldn’t be interested. Sandy had told you that the group who arrived from the Isle at the weekend were all part of Uma’s crew. You remembered Uma from the Cotillion and she scared you, so you were sure the rest of the crew would scare you too. It also made you realise that it also meant that Harry was a pirate too… and well family history dictated that your family didn’t exactly get along with pirates.

You were sat in Life Skills Without Magic class, which was the last one before lunch, when you felt the familiar tickle of a pen on your arm. You waited for the tickle to stop before carefully peaking at the writing on your arm.

“Remedial Goodness is soooooooo boring. Save me!”

You had to cover your slight laugh with a cough so you didn’t get in trouble.

“I would but I’m stuck in Life Skills Without Magic. I’m rolling my eyes so much I think they might end up stuck in the back of my head haha :) ”

“But if you do that you won’t be able to see me :( ”

“I’d better stop then :) ”

The writing when quiet for a few minutes which gave you chance to catch up with the notes you were supposed to be taking. You’d almost caught up when you felt the tickle on your arm again.

“I can’t wait to finally meet you.”

Your heart started to race as you read those few simple words. You knew you should say something back but you couldn’t get your thoughts to stop racing. Sandy, who was sat next to you, noticed your look of panic and looked at your arm, just as another message appeared.

“Meet me by Beastie’s statue after class?”

Sandy reached over and forced your hand to write back.

“Okay. I’ll see you there.”

You pulled your hand away from Sandy and looked at her with a mix of anger and shock.

“What did you do that for?” you hissed at her.

“You were going to chicken out. Now you have to go,” she whispered back, smiling.

“I hate you,” you glared.

“You love me.”

You huffed and turned away from her. Looking up at the clock you realised you only had 10 more minutes before the lesson ended and you had to go meet Harry. You tried to concentrate on the rest of the lesson but all you could do was try and think of a way of escaping what you were worried could be an absolute disaster.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your whole body was shaking as you walked out of the classroom, Sandy right behind you with her hand on your shoulder so you couldn’t run away. Sandy steered you through the crowded corridor and out the main doors to the courtyard.

“I… I can’t do this,” you muttered, trying to turn away.

“Yes you can,” said Sandy, tightening her grip on your shoulder. “You’ve known this guy since you were 10 {Y/N}, he already knows so much about you and he wants to meet you. So get your Neverland butt over there.”

You cautiously looked over at the statue but couldn’t see anybody there.

“He’s not there. So I can I please go?”

Sandy shook her head and pushed you over to the statue.

“You stand right there and do not move. I’ll be right over there,” she said, pointing to the edge of one of the fountains.

Sandy didn’t give you chance to answer before she walked away towards the fountain, leaving you stood alone. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you looked around. A lot of people were walking out of the school building towards you, but everyone just walked passed you.

“He’s not coming,” you mouthed over to Sandy.

Just then you felt the tingle on your arm again. You quickly rolled your sleeve up.

“Turn around.”

You span around and bumped into someone walking up behind you.

“That’s twice today we’ve bumped into each other,” you heard a familiar voice chuckle.

You look up to see those same blue eyes you found yourself staring at that very morning.

“Sorry… again,” you said softly.

“It’s alright, {Y/N}. I kinda like it,” he smiled.

Your eyes went wide. You were sure you hadn’t told him your name earlier. Then you saw the pen perched behind his ear.

“Harry?” you asked.

“Surprise,” he chuckled.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” you smiled. “I always thought I’d never get to meet you.”

“Aye. I thought I’d be stuck on that island forever, but when Beastie Junior invited the whole crew here… well, I jumped at tha chance cause I knew I’d get ta finally find the lass I’ve spent almost my whole life wondering about,” he said, not taking his eyes away from you. “And I’m glad I did.”

You couldn’t help but blush at his words.

“How about we go for a walk?” Harry asked. “Away from our nosey best friends.”

“I’d like that.”

Harry had just wrapped his arm around your shoulder when Chad appeared in front of the two of you.

“Get your hand off her, pirate!”

“I’ve got this,” you said to Harry, before turning towards Chad. “Get lost Chad. This is a private conversation.”

You heard footsteps behind you and knew that Sandy and some of Harry’s friends had stepped up behind you. Harry lightly squeezed your shoulder.

“Why would you want to talk to… that?” sneered Chad.

“Because he’s everything you’re not Chad. Harry’s smart, funny, handsome… Charming,” you smirked. “Not to mention he’s my one true soulmate.”

“Him?” glared Chad, pointing his finger at Harry. “Did he tell you that, {Y/N}? You know you can’t trust these outsiders.”

Harry went to step forward, when you put your arm out to stop him.

“Harry? Sweetie?” you smiled. “Can I borrow your pen?”

Harry looked at you confused for a moment before reaching up and taking the pen from behind his ear.

“What are yeh doing?” he asked, handing you the pen.

“Proving a point,” you said, pulling the lid from the pen and rolling your sleeve up. “Plus, I’m a lady so I really shouldn’t say out loud what I’m about to write.”

You quickly scribbled something on your arm.

“If you would sweetie,” you smiled at Harry.

Harry slipped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve. A wide smile spread across his lips and he laughed as he read what you wrote.

“What? What’s so funny?” demanded Chad.

“It says 'Go play with yourself Chad’,” chuckled Harry, causing everyone behind you to laugh.

“I don’t believe you,” huffed Chad.

Harry smirked as he walked over and showed Chad his arm. Chad’s jaw and fists clenched as he read it.

“That’s a lie! You wrote that yourself!”

“Really?” you smiled, walking over.

You showed Chad your arm, the handwriting matching the writing on Harry’s arm.

“Now, if you don’t mind,” you smirked, hooking your arm around Harry’s. “We’re busy.”

Harry deliberately bumped his shoulder against Chad as the two of you walked passed him, leaving him stood stunned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Harry had got some lunch and had managed to find a quiet spot to sit.

“This still feels weird that I’m actually sat here with you,” you smiled, looking across the table at Harry. “I was so sure I’d never get to meet you. That we’d be destined to just be two random people who could somehow talk to each other.”

“That would’ve been awful. Knowing that our soulmates are out there and we couldn’t be together.”

“I might not have even realised that’s what we are if it hadn’t been for Sandy explaining it to me right before I went away for the weekend.”

“Yeh didn’t know until 3 days ago?” asked Harry, looking stunned.

“How long have you known then?”

“A while,” said Harry, popping a chip into his mouth. “I think my older sister mentioned something when I was about 5, but yeh didn’t answer back so I just thought she was messing with me.”

“I got it. I was just scared that it was someone messing with me, so I didn’t answer it,” you admitted.

“I’m glad yeh eventually did though. My sister kept teasing that it wouldn’t work for me cause I was a villain’s kid,” Harry sighed. “But when yeh replied she ran off and told ma father…”

“I remember you saying that it was because of him that you weren’t allowed to talk to me any more.”

“Yeah,” frowned Harry. “Ta say he was mad would be an understatement.”

“But that doesn’t matter anymore,” you said softly, reaching across the table and resting your hand on Harry’s. “You can see me and talk to me whenever you want now.”

“Whenever I want?” Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Within reason, Harry,” you chuckled. “I do need to sleep.”

Harry cracked up.

“Darn it. I got caught.”

“At least let us get used to spending time together first… We’ve got no rush, Harry.”

“I can live with that,” he smiled.

“Me too.”

You both fell into a comfortable silence as you finished eating, your hands still touching on the table, Harry’s fingers slowly slipping between yours to hold your hand properly. Neither one of you had to say anything, with that one simple movement you both knew that nothing was ever going to break the bond between the two of you.


End file.
